


True Love's Kiss

by inkforhumanhands



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coma, F/F, Ficlet, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Komatsu Nana is cursed by the Demon King and ends up in a mysterious coma.Who will be the one to kiss her out of it?
Relationships: Endou Shouji & Saotome Junko, Komatsu Nana/Oosaki Nana
Kudos: 10





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [真実の愛のキス](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283472) by [inkforhumanhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands). 



“Is this really the work of the demon king?” Shouji asked Junko as a form of greeting. He made no move to put down the flowers he’d brought for Nana, seemingly frozen by the hospital room door.

Junko, who had up until this mysterious turn of events not believed in Nana’s imaginary demon king, answered, “Well there’s no other explanation for her to suddenly end up in a coma, is there? That’s why I called you here.”

“Huh?” Shouji was confused. “What do you mean? And where is everyone else?”

“They all went down to the cafeteria so I’m standing guard. Will you get over here already?” She gestured to him to come closer.

Shouji set his bouquet by the windowsill and then went to stand at Junko’s side. The two of them watched Nana’s peacefully sleeping figure in silence for a while.

“She will wake up, won’t she?”

Shouji had sustained the impression since their days at the art prep school that he could rely on Junko for pretty much anything, but when it came to something so removed from reality he wasn’t sure that even she would have any answers. Still, he asked.

“That might depend on you.”

Junko’s words only led to Shouji’s further confusion. What was she talking about? Luckily, seeing the expression on his face Junko deigned to explain a bit further.

“They already tried kissing her. Takumi _and_ Nobu. But she didn’t wake up for either of them so neither of them must be her true love. That’s why I thought maybe you...”

“Right,” said Shouji. Not that he felt he completely understood.

“Forget Sachiko for a second and just try it. Before Takumi gets back.”

“I mean I don’t know how I’m supposed to just forget my girlfriend, but whatever.” Trying not to think about Sachiko, he lined up his lips with the sleeping Nana’s. He straightened up again. Thirty seconds passed and nothing changed.

Junko sighed. “Seems you’re no good either.”

It was then that the other Nana showed up at the room. Seeing the look on Junko and Shouji’s faces, she said, “He didn’t do it either? Guess it can’t be helped then.” Her tone said she was joking but her expression was serious. She pushed Shouji aside and fit herself in between him and Junko. And then, like it was nothing at all, she kissed Nana.

Nana’s eyes opened. Shouji looked at Junko, but she seemed just as surprised as he was.

The other Nana, on the other hand, was smiling. “Good morning,” she said.


End file.
